Soft Hearted Devil
by yrwelikethis
Summary: The lone wonder needs some one harden by the waste to help her on her Quest some one who can handle death and be there she needs a soft hearted devil and he been from hell in back and he's a cowboy? Nucky is the answer. will go M for sex and other stuff
1. The Local Heros

**ok theres alot of changes to it like that the fallout 3 and new vages are close like miles away ok i did it to increase the size. just go with it and injoy it if you find somethen wired just go with the flow. if i mess up on spelling or structer then tell me what word and place dont just say you spell like a retard. it dosnt help anybody and makes you look like a cheap ugly hooker ok dont be a dick. also give your opianions to i like them and please review to. To let you know there is nowdays good music so songs will be named. thank you. now im informed the story is hard to follow im sorry. this story is told by a man nam Nucky who is part of a group called The Local Heros. its lead by a man who calls himself lincon and follows the diry of the presedint lincon. for people the term the man is Nucky. the beginning part Nucky got cought by the Talon mercs. if you read 9 Nucky or Nucky 9 that is his rank there rankeed from 10 to 1. somee of these words might be hard like pleasure girls are hookers by the way if you have question please ask so i can make this better **

**special thx to **Cressida Isolde

In a room filled with darkness a man sat in a chair. Three others were watching him, after all he's there prisener. The three men weared Talon armor and the man bounded was wearing wired combat armor the legs were white and the leg armor but the top was blue like civil war armor and even one of the hats of the war. The man had pale blue hair like a icey blue and it was a bit bedheaded. His eyes were hard and a emerald green, his face was hard as well, like a cowboy as they say. "Why are you here invading our base" said one of the Talon guys said as he kicked him. The man bounded to the chair looked up and smiled and there was blood on his teeth "ha I was fucking your mom, so tight to" the man started to cough. The merc hit him again "who are you with" the man looked at him in the eyes "we The Locals you sorry son of a..." he was cut off with a hit to the head with a police bation. "You know your mother wasn't to bad the second round so I guess I'll get you a little brother you scrawny spit fuck" he smiled with blood all over his face."Little bastured how dare you say that to him" said another Talon merc. "Dont worried I fucked your mom to, man I mad them my bitches to" he started laughing.

The Talon merc grabed a combat knife from the table. "Oh im going to enjoy this you asshole"

He said as he walk to the man bounded. Yet the man smiled, "you know what partner" he said as the Talon merc put the knife to his throut. "What" he replayed. The man put his mouth to his ear and said "you should never tie some one hands behinde them because you can't see them can you, tis tis rookie" then his hands came up like lighting and adom apple puntch him. The Talon merc staggered back and he grabed the knife and stabbed him in the side of the nick and turned, with the others going for the guns. Sprinting he got one and ripped the knife down one's throut and got shot. It only scraped his arm "you should have learned how to shot befor joining a merc group" he said. Taking out the knife he rushed over and shoved it up his jaw to his brain and he fell over dead.

He walked over to the table and got his gun with was a revolver and that shot .357, two throwing knifes, Cavern shotgun, hatchet, and his pocket pistole a . he picked up his walking talking "Nucky here over" there was some stadick then "roger is the threat eliminated, over" it ask. He wipped off some swet from his forhead. "yes, over" " roger 9 Nucky, over". After that he left the room. The sun bared dowm on him and he started walking the finelly got to a town called 3rd town were there base was called it use to be a scrap yard. He went in a big house called Heaven. As he walked in he saw all the pleasure girls walking around and some were dancen on tables. He didnt like this place a whore house was a whore house. He found a man wearing power armor exept it was a dessert coma painted. "6 sweetwater" he said and the man named Sweetwater turned and saluted "ah 9 Nucky were they really hostle" he asked. As he gave his report he nodded "ok return to your duities" he said walking away. Being a bounce for a bar sucked.

A few weeks past till he got called to see Nucky. "well 6 Nucky i'm about to be promoted to rank 5 so i'm giving you your last mission with two others" he said pointing at two others. "Ok Nucky, Metal, and Jack your going to Megiton I got a report that somethen bad happen and we can make contact with them, ok now go" he said. Nucky turned and walk out with the others and soon they were on there way with Nucky pet coyote. It was easy to get there but when they did, there was somethen wrong. Nucky coyote, Dalton was growlen. when they went in some guy yelling "they stop the coming of Atom" and came runing at us. Jack shot him with his double barrel shot gun.

They scatered to get them all Nucky walked up a ramp past crater side supply and saw three people standing in front of a saloon. It was the guard from the store he past and Billy but there was a girl that was wereing troublemaker merc outfit. She had short black hair and milk chocolate eyes. She had a goldish skin colur, She was hispanic. Then the was a hostil church member behind and Nucky shot him died. "What the fuck happend Billy" Nucky asked him and he looked at Him and replayed "well this girl disarmed the bomb and they went crazy, Lucis tried to calm them and they shot him and he's geting stich up in there, if it wasn't for her we would have lost alot all more people so far it four we real lucky".

Metal came runing up and then a bullet went in his head and he droped Nucky kept shoting and havsn't missed yet. "I think that all of them" said billy. The small group walked inside and man it was crowed. Nucky saw Gob siting down with a bullet in his gut "howdy Gob" he looked up and smiled "Nucky is that you why havn't you come to see me sooner" Nucky smiled "been worken my freind" he went around and wounds were miner atleast. and got out a radio set "this is Nucky ranked 9 come in over" "we have you what happen, over" "some crazyies in the town and is stoped, what now, over" there was a silence "stay there and moniter the town try to stike a deal with the mayer, over". He put it down and whent to see Lucis.

(three days later)

every thing went well the town would pay taxes for protection and most of the mony went for the town.

The church of atom is were The Locals stayed at. then Nova came knocking on the door yelling at it. Nucky answered it. "Mam what the big deal" Nova was panting and had a scrared look on her face "its Gob he's getting beaten and well Moriarty will kill me for saying this because he knows how you stand on slavery" Nucky eyes lit up. She look around and wispered "Moriarty bought gob off of slavers and I know he's a freind please help him". Nucky face harden to the point he had a deathclaws face as some people say. he walk to the saloon and every one steped out of his way even Jerico know not to fuck with a man who had that facial expriession on. He walked in. "YOU FUCKING DEAD BEAT ZOMBIE" said Moriarty and Nucky walked up and the man stop beating him and looked over "oh, hey there your troubles..." he never finished because Nucky wiped his gun out and shot him between the eyes. Nucky took a peace of paper from the dead man and tossed it to Gob "you own this place now" he said and walked out while tighting a smoke.

At about 9:30 he went to the saloon to have a drink and insted of moriarty's saloon it was second barrel and he chucled. He walked in and saw God tuning the radio to the The Local channel and system of a down the song B.Y.O.B. "Nucky you son of a bitch git over here" as he walked up to him he saw a few girls staren at him witch made him uncomfortable. "Here on the house" and handed him a bottle of whisky. "Thanks alot man it means alot" Gob said. Nucky nodded. "Now lets party Russian style" everyone cheered.

(about half a bottle of whisky later)

He was standing outside of the saloon and that girl came out. "So i never got your name" she asked. Nucky tried not to look at her "it's Nucky" she looked at him with a smile and asked "can I have some of that" and he gave her some. "my name is Bonita" she felt uncomfortable after all he was uneasy around girls. But Bonita like him not that Nucky know that. The way he cared himself he looked good to not the best looken person but he look kind to.

"Can you walk me to my house" she asked. Even though he was nerves he nodded and walked by her side till they reached it. "You know it would be nice if you came in right" she said with some mistchif in her eyes. Even his coyote barked happlly and ran in. 'damn you asshole' he thought and walked in. "So cowboy" she said with a suductive voice and got way to close for his comfort. He jumped and turned bright red. "Mam um..."he said taking her hand off his chest "I should get going" Nucky as he walked at. 'Damn ill get you next time' thought the lone wonder.

**well what do you think and i dont own fallout yes i own Nucky.**


	2. who's on the team

_**ok sorry with the slow chapter but they take off now. i dont own fallout 1 will be better and please offer opianions.**_

Nucky woke up with a start and goy up to put his hat on. In a daze he got myself a cup of coffea and poured some whisky in it. "damn what a night right Nucky" said jack and he replayed with a grunt.

Nucky walked next to him and sat down. "Is there any messages" Nucky asked while he sip his drink. "Yea by lincon" Nucky's eyes widen "really what did he want" he asked him. "to meet the lone wonder". Nucky got up and put his empty cup in the sink then went outside to find her.

He got to Second Barrel and open the door. Gob was watching everyone with his double barrel shotgun on his back and he was wearen some leather armor. "Hey Gob you know were that little Bonita is partner".

Gob pointed and he saw her talking to Nova. Nucky walked with heavy steps. "Miss my I have a word."

She looked at Nucky with a smile. "yes, what do you need" she asked. "My leader lincon wants to have a word with you and it would be nice if you did mam" she looked at him wiredly. "what does he want with me."

Nucky looked around the bar "I dont know please come though with it" she just nodded.

(3 hours later)

"Ok you ready mam" Nucky said. The Lone Wonder looked up and smiled "yes I am". 3rd town wasnt far it used to be the scrap yard and Nucky still couldnt belive they made that scrap yard into such a good fort.

The trip was easy only a few molrats and a super mution. when they arived they saw to things of sand bads and three poeple siting behind them. They wear the same armor Nucky did. Bonita looked at them with a eye brow up. Cars were stacked and cut through to make little buildings it was amazing.

We walked through them and found a shack and want in. They went up stairs and found a man siting in a chair behind a desk. He had short gray hair with blue eyes. His suit was black and his hat was tall. "Aaahhhh you must be The Lone Wonder mmmm...oh, Im Lincon and Nucky please wait outside" Lincon said.

Nucky turned and left. Bonita felt instently alone "so what do you need me for" she said. Lincon put his hat down. "Do you know president Lincon" he asked. she just scratch her head and replyed "yes thats his hat and thats his book to" she said while pointing at a book at his desk.

Lincons eyes light up with joy "I think i found it, i need someone whos on a mission and I know you are. You, for a person who's going to change the world. I know about your father and about progect purity and you still havent found him. What if i tould you i would give a team for you to lead for your purpuse" he finelly finished. Bonita was tooken back "you would do that and can I pick" she said and he nodded. Lincon got up and went to a file cabnit and pulled some folders out. He slaped them in front of her and he sat down.

She looked there at them. It showed men and wemon with all kinds of info on them. Her heart skipped a beat when she found Nucky, hes a rank 9 and specialised in cowboy type guns. She put the folder down and kept looking. Afanasi poped out. A sniper who can hack and even was a medic. the pic of him was normel. He shaved his hair and it was black with puerrsing blue eyes. She put his folder down. The last two were Foxtrot and some girl named Sidney. Foxtrot was a thife in his info a good sneak, picklock, and explosive. Sidney was great in combat.

Lincon looked at all the folders "are you sure you want them" he asked and she nodded. She walked out side and he called for the people that she pick. Foxtrot had a sly look to him, his silver hair and orenge eyes made him look inhuman. but there ages were close foxtrot was twenty, Afanasi was twenty-six, Sidney was twenty three, and Nucky was twenty one.

There weopans were modified. Afanasi had the Ratslayer and a 9mm pistole , Foxtrot had the Thump Thump and a recharge pistole, Sidney had a heavly modified 10mm sub muchingun and a 12.7mm pistole, and then Nucky had a gun call Lucky and a lever action rifle.

All in all they looked good.


End file.
